


one two three four, tell me that you love me more

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Четыре фрагментаэпического романа.





	1. cream and two sugars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one two three four, tell me that you love me more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823101) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Когда Стайлз просыпается, он чувствует аромат кофе.

Это дезориентирует, потому что он не просыпался от запаха кофе годами — точнее, _два_ года, с тех пор, как он съехал от отца. На мгновение его обонятельная путаница становится настолько сильной, что он забывает, где находится.

Затем он потягивается, чтобы полностью проснуться, чувствует непривычную резкую боль в теле и вспоминает: он не дома и не в комнате общежития. Он в лофте Дерека.

 _Он провёл ночь с Дереком_. Занимаясь сексом. Вот прям очень много им занимаясь.

— Так, сохраняй спокойствие, — говорит он вслух себе, и затем закатывает глаза, ибо _отличная работа, Стайлз, он наверняка слышит каждое твоё слово, не мог бы ты быть ещё более жалким девственником сейчас_. — Проклятье, — вздыхает он, садясь и кидая одну из дурацких декоративных подушек Дерека в стену. — _Проклятье_.

— Ты в порядке? — появляется у кровати Дерек как грёбаное _совершенство_ в одних своих чёрных боксерах. Стайлзу хочется швырнуть ещё одну подушку. — Тебе больно? Прошлой ночью ты просил меня... но ты должен сказать мне, если я навредил тебе.

Кожа Стайлза вспыхивает по всему телу. Дерек не причинил ему боль прошлой ночью. Дерек _уничтожил_ его. Стайлз не уверен, сможет ли он теперь заниматься своими обычными делами, не вспоминая об этом — тяжёлые вздохи и бессознательные стоны, скольжение кожи о кожу и голос Дерека у него над ухом _Стайлз, Стайлз, о-ох_ , и Стайлз, отвечающий ему _да, чёрт подери, Дерек, **сильнее**_.

— Я приготовил кофе, — предлагает Дерек, когда Стайлз молчит какое-то время. — Держи, надеюсь, не слишком много сахара. Ты голоден?

Стайлз берёт кружку. Ему хочется _заплакать_ в неё.

— Ты _угробил_ меня, — говорит он, прежде чем успевает получше подумать об этом, смотря вниз на свой кофе вместо лица Дерека. — Я не подумал. Этого не должно было случиться.

Дерек подрывается к нему в одно мгновение, осторожно кладя руку на бедро Стайлза.

— Прости. Я не должен был быть таким жёстким.

— Нет, ты _должен_ был, боже мой, ты вообще не слушаешь. — Стайлз выпивает залпом почти всю кружку, наслаждаясь жжением. — Ты не сделал мне больно, ты был идеален, ты был... — он поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться глазами с Дереком, у которого они широко открытые, растерянные и безумно красивые. — Ты был невероятен. Не беспокойся об этом.

— Ты тоже, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз насмешливо фыркает. — Нет, прекрати. Так и есть. Ты _невероятный_. Я... хочу сказать, что я польщён. Что ты выбрал меня.

 _Польщён_. Стайлз этого заслужил. Он заслужил страдать, потому что вернуться домой на летние каникулы после второго курса колледжа, подойти к своему предмету обожания, которого ты не видел длительное время и сказать _Я бы очень хотел потерять девственность, не хочешь мне помочь?_ было самой тупой вещью, которую он когда-либо делал. А он делал _кучу_ тупых вещей.

— Тебе не нужно организовывать все эти ухаживания в стиле «утро после», чувак, — говорит Стайлз, его горло саднит. — Мы не на это договаривались. Но, эм, спасибо. Ты очень хорошо готовишь кофе. И ты очень _хорош_ в, ну. Ты понял. Но тебе, наверное, не нужно, чтобы я снова это повторял. Ох, Иисусе.

— А _на что_ мы договорились? — Дерек забирает у него кружку. — Стайлз. Что именно, ты считаешь, у нас сейчас? Потому что я думал...

— Что? Что ты думал?

— Я думал, что мы наконец... что ты выбрал _меня_ , — говорит Дерек, делая выразительный жест бровями. — Я думал, что ты, ну, знаешь. _Предпочёл_ меня. А это было не..? — он изучает лицо Стайлза, выглядя неуверенным. — Я запланировал сделать тебе блинчики на завтрак. С шоколадной стружкой и взбитыми сливками. Тебе нравятся блины?

— Я... да? — он протягивает руку с бешено колотящимся сердцем и касается щеки Дерека, покрытой утренней щетиной, кончиками пальцев. — Мне очень нравятся блинчики. Может быть, я даже их немножко _люблю_. Я скучал по ним, когда был в колледже. Они определённо должны были звонить мне по Скайпу намного чаще.

— Быть может, блинчики устали от твоих грёбаных противоречивых сигналов, — говорит Дерек, на его лице улыбка облегчения и радости, затем он наклоняется и целует Стайлза. — Пошли, я покормлю тебя. Тебе понадобятся силы на потом. Надеюсь, у тебя нет планов на ближайшие 48 часов или около того.

— Ну, _теперь-то_ у меня есть планы, — Стайлз проводит рукой по обнажённой груди Дерека, подрагивая от кофеина и эйфории. — Ты что-то там говорил о взбитых сливках?


	2. flight risk

— Прошу прощения! Извините, мэм! — Стайлз машет рукой в проходе, пока одна из бортпроводниц не двигается в его сторону. Она выглядит совершенно лишённой энтузиазма, но её вины тут нет; это уже двенадцатый раз, когда Стайлз нажимает на кнопку вызова. Дерек считал.

— Да, сэр? — ядовито говорит стюардесса. Она представилась как Бернис в самом начале полёта. Дереку очень жаль Бернис.

— Тут слегка холодновато, — сообщает ей Стайлз, драматично подрагивая для пущего эффекта. — Мне кажется, нам с моим _мужем_ будет намного комфортнее с одеялами?

— У нас не осталось двух одеял. На борту очень много пожилых пассажиров.

— Ничего страшного! — говорит Стайлз с солнечной улыбкой. — Мы с моим _мужем_ можем поделиться.

— Господи Иисусе, — бормочет Дерек, проводя рукой по лицу. Это продолжается практически беспрерывно в течение последних трёх дней; Стайлз просто _абсурден_.

(Дереку хотелось бы сказать, что он против этого, но на самом деле совсем нет).

— Великолепно, — говорит Бернис, скрипя зубами.

— Простите, мы молодожёны, — объясняет Дерек, поднимая руку с кольцом. Стайлз радостно улыбается и тоже светит своим. — А ещё, он идиот.

— А знаете, кто я _ещё_? — спрашивает Стайлз у Бернис, наклоняясь к ней ближе, словно он собирается рассказать ей секрет. — Я его _муж_.

— Я хочу развод, — объявляет Дерек, возвращаясь к отсутствующему перелистыванию страниц журнала SkyMall, — как можно скорее; забираем наши чемоданы, и затем сразу двигаем в сторону здания окружного суда.

— Ты изменился, — вздыхает Стайлз, печально округляя глаза. — Ты уже не тот человек, за которого я вышел замуж. О-о, у тебя есть ещё одна пачка крендельков? Дай мне, дай мне!

— Если ваш _муж_ нажмёт на кнопку вызова ещё раз, — говорит Бернис Дереку, — я позабочусь о том, чтобы ваш багаж так и не покинул этот самолёт.

— Вот что, Бернис, — говорит Стайлз, складывая пальцы домиком. — У меня довольно обширный список сексуальных желаний, поэтому просто дайте нам десять минут в уборной и считайте, что мы договорились.

 _Мой муж_ , — думает Дерек, и усмехается в имбирный эль.


	3. you don't bring me flowers

— Нам нужно разжечь огонь, — говорит Стайлз вообще ни с того ни с сего.

— Что? — Дерек опускает книгу, располагая её обложкой вверх на бедре, чтобы пометить страницу, и выпрямляется в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, который валяется на полу с ноутбуком. — На улице 28 градусов. Ты замёрз?

— Нет! — глаза Стайлза расширяются. — Боже мой, _нет_ , только вот не надо этого лица матушки-наседки, я просто имел в виду...

— Если ты заболеваешь, то тебе не следует лежать на полу, — говорит Дерек, откладывая книгу в сторону и поднимаясь с кресла, чтобы опуститься на колени рядом с лежащим телом Стайлза. Он прикладывает ладонь к его лбу, фыркая, когда парень пытается увернуться. — У тебя будет всё болеть.

— Ну, если бы _кое-кто_ не настоял на полированном паркетном полу вместо коврового покрытия, которое я хотел...

— Я выиграл то подкидывание монетки, угомонись уже. И у тебя есть собственное кресло _вон там_. — Это дорогое кресло, обитое тёмно-красной мягкой кожей, и Стайлзу оно так нравится, что он спал в нём три ночи подряд после того, как они принесли его домой.

— Но моё кресло _очень далеко_ , — хнычет Стайлз, и затем перестаёт уворачиваться от прикосновения Дерека, даже придвигаясь ближе, так, чтобы рука Дерека гладила по его волосам. Дерек кладёт вторую руку ему на поясницу, позволяя ей скользить по талии Стайлза, когда тот перекатывается на бок, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу. — Помнишь тот вечер, когда мы въехали сюда? Мы положили спальные мешки на пол и разожгли огонь, мы прижимались к друг другу и переживали, что у нас никогда не получится выплатить ипотеку.

— Это было посреди несвоевременных холодов, а у нас не было мебели, — говорит Дерек. — А потом ты увидел нашу задолженность по кредитке, и я думал, что у тебя сердечный приступ. Я почти позвонил в службу спасения.

— Это было _романтично_ , — настаивает Стайлз, и затем перемещается так, что половина его тела оказывается на бёдрах Дерека. Дерек пытается замычать в знак протеста; но, в конечном итоге, это больше похоже на довольный гул, если самодовольная улыбка Стайлза о чём-то говорит. — Раньше ты меня _всё время_ обнимал. — говорит Стайлз, его улыбка постепенно исчезает. — Из наших отношений уже пропала искра?

— Мы занимались сексом буквально пять часов назад, — напоминает ему Дерек. — На кухне. Дважды.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто нарочно косишь под дурачка, — ворчит Стайлз, утыкаясь в колени Дерека. Дерек перемещается в более удобную позицию, опираясь на нижнюю часть любимого кресла, и начинает гладить пальцами голову Стайлза, как ему нравится. — М-м-м да-а. Ладно, нам не обязательно разжигать огонь. Но мы должны заказать пиццу из того ужасного места и съесть её на полу, используя лишь картонную коробку вместо стола.

— Я не...

— Это наша _годовщина_ , — говорит Стайлз, сверкая на него глазами. — Мы купили этот дом ровно год назад, сегодня.

— Оу, — Дерек скользит другой рукой вокруг груди Стайлза, притягивая его чуть ближе. — Я думал, мы... разве у нас уже не было годовщины? Которую мы не празднуем? Я купил тебе цветы в прошлом году, и ты смеялся надо мной несколько _дней_.

— Да, прости за это, они на самом деле были очень красивыми, — говорит Стайлз, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить щёку Дерека. — Но нет, это наша _настоящая_ годовщина, понимаешь? Тот день, когда мы перестали страдать хернёй и решили быть взрослыми вместе. Ипотека. Счета за воду. _Ассоциация домовладельцев_.

Дерек вздрагивает:

— Они орали на меня неделями, потому что я хотел покрасить ставни зелёным.

— Это самый смертоносный враг, с которым мы когда-либо сталкивались, — торжественно говорит Стайлз. — Но оно того стоило, верно?

Дерек смотрит в яркие доверчивые глаза Стайлза, и его сердце переворачивается в груди. Он тянется к кофейному столику за телефоном. 

— Пиццерия «У Анжело», верно? Две большие сырные пиццы?

Стайлз радостно улыбается и похлопывает Дерека по животу:

— Пойду поищу картонную коробку.


	4. adventures in babysitting

За годы замужества за Дереком Стайлза по возвращении домой встречало много различных сюрпризов. Бывали плохие (например, Дерек, пытающийся починить раковину и затапливающий всю кухню), но большинство из них были хорошими (например, Дерек, ожидающий его в постели в арендованной униформе военно-морского флота на день рождения Стайлза).

Но этот, хм. Этот сюрприз может обогнать даже случай с униформой.

— Я думал, что ты не вернёшься домой ещё час, — говорит Дерек, поворачиваясь на своём крошечном стулике. Пластиковая тиара сползает с головы на пол.

— Не-е-е-е-ет! — Сиси, дочка Скотта и Эллисон, хватает тиару и возвращает её в волосы Дерека. — Ты должен носить свою корону принцессы! Эта чайная вечеринка _только_ для принцесс.

— Конечно, принцесса Сесилия, — говорит Дерек, торжественно ей кивая, прежде чем сделать глоток воображаемого чая. — Не желаете ещё один оладушек?

— Да, будьте любезны, принцесса Дерек, — благосклонно говорит Сиси, протягивая маленькую розовую тарелочку.

— У тебя в ушах клипсы с бриллиантами, — отмечает Стайлз сдавленным голосом. — В форме сердечек.

— Это королевские регалии, — говорит Дерек. — Я первый в очереди на престол Вервольфии.

— Господи боже, — Стайлз слишком переполнен восторгом, чтобы _дышать_. — Так это ваша _фишка_? Этим вы вдвоём занимаетесь каждый раз, когда она приходит, а меня тут нет?

— Нет, — говорит Дерек, сглаживая оборки своей фиолетовой пачки. — Иногда мы астронавты.

— _Принцессы_ -астронавты, — поправляет Сиси. — Есть _разница_.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — соглашается Дерек, протягивая руку, чтобы заправить выбившуюся кудряшку ей за ухо.

— О божечки, — шепчет Стайлз. — Нам нужен ребёнок.

— Что? — Дерек поворачивает голову, и тиара снова слетает. — Что ты сказал?

— Что? — Стайлз переминается с ноги на ногу с преувеличенной беспечностью. — Что? Нет. Ничего.

Дерек хмурится на Стайлза, и затем берёт руку Сиси и кланяется ей:

— Боюсь, я должен проводить вас домой, Ваша Милость. Возникли важные государственные вопросы, и это мой королевский долг разобраться с ними. — Сиси надувает губки, поэтому Дерек добавляет: — В кладовке можешь взять фруктовые мармеладные рулетики.

— Ура-а-а-а! — Сиси подскакивает со стула и несётся на кухню.

Дерек вскакивает со своего стула и целует Стайлза так сильно, что его колени слабеют и он роняет свою рабочую сумку.

— Двоих, — выдыхает Дерек, когда отстраняется, вытирая мазки губной помады принцессы из уголков рта Стайлза. — Нам нужно двое. Как минимум.

— Двое детей, понял, — соглашается Стайлз, судорожно кивая. — Хорошо. _Хорошо_. Господи. Как мы это сделаем.

Дерек пожимает плечами:

— Королевский указ? Я будущая королева Вервольфии, в конце концов.

— О боже, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь. — Мы _идиоты_. Кому-то нужно быть _не в себе_ , чтобы позволить нам иметь детей.

— Да-а, — говорит Дерек, улыбаясь в ответ. С кухни раздаётся приглушённый стук.

— Я уронила сок, и теперь он повсюду! — кричит Сиси, звуча относительно беспечно по этому поводу.

— Потрясающе! — кричит в ответ Стайлз. Он прыгает Дереку на руки, его улыбка становится невозможно широкой, когда он чувствует, как гигантская серьга тыкается ему в щёку.


End file.
